Far Cry 3: A Different Tale
by sorry4beingstupid
Summary: Several years later after the events of Far Cry 3, a couple of friends go to Bangkok to meet another friend. They come to agreements to go to Rook Islands. They don't know what has happened ther When they arrive at Rook Islands chaos arises. Follow a journey of an OC, Liam, as he tries to defeat Vaas and get his friends back. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes.


**I had wanted to make an OC version of Far Cry 3. I had recently began playing Far Cry 3 again and I came up with an OC version. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Mom, yeah, I know. I promise." said Liam as he was walking through the terminal with a couple of friends. He was on the phone with his mother, she called to make sure he was safe and had everything going as planned.

"Seriously, don't get to any trouble." lectured Liam's mother. Liam rolled his eyes at his mothers' lecturing.

"Look, Mom, I gotta go." said Liam. His mother sighed and was quiet for a while.

"Be safe, love you." replied his mother.

"Love you too, Mom." said Liam. He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. One of his friends, Ty, began laughing in excitement. Liam and many other friends were going on their fourth adventure together.

His friends names were, Dale, Ty, Henry, Eva, and Claire. They all just came out of college, University Of Oregon. All of them, including Liam, lived in Oregon. A state where it had many small towns and cities. None of them were rich, in fact they all came from poor backgrounds. It surprised all of them they could even afford to go to college.

Liam was not a daredevil. He hated going out, but it was his friends who made him go on adventures with them. Especially Henry, he would do all the crazy things Liam wouldn't dare to do. Liam was just like his father, nerdy, but in his own unique way.

They all were in an airplane going to Bangkok. Liam was going to meet a friend that had moved back to Bangkok several years ago. Henry thought they could do some crazy things in their stay at Bangkok.

"Dude, you excited?" asked Henry. He had his signature smirk on. Liam knew he would already regret on bringing Henry along for the trip.

"Yeah." answered Liam. He forced a smile upon his face. Henry smiled and looked out the window.

Liam knew it was going to be a long ride there so he put in his earphones. Half of his friends goofed around and annoyed the crap out of some civilians. Liam smiled at the sight of everyone's happiness.

As they arrived at the airport terminal several hours later Liam sat on a bench. He and his friends received their baggage and Liam was looking for his friend that would show them around Bangkok.

"There!" yelled Ty. Liam looked over to the direction Ty was yelling at. Liam saw his friend, Yuri. He began to fast walk and gave Yuri a man-hug.

"What's up, bro?" asked Yuri. He looked up at Liam who was a few inches taller.

"A ton of things. Wow, it's been awhile!" exclaimed Liam. Yuri smiled.

"Yeah, the last time we saw each other was age 14!" exclaimed Yuri.

"It's been 11 years. You're short, though." laughed Liam. Yuri playfully punched his arm.

"Come on, man. We got alot of sightseeing to do!" yelled Yuri in excitement. Liam's friends came over to them.

"Can we go already?" asked Dale impatiently. Liam glared at Dale.

"Yeah, I'm tired from flying." complained Claire.

"It was only 15 hours!" exclaimed Liam.

"Whatever." muttered Claire. Yuri pointed at his car through the glass window of the terminal.

"That's yours?!" asked Liam in pure excitement. Yuri nodded.

"I DID pay for your flight." reminded Yuri. "Come on!"

They all entered Yuri's car. As Yuri was driving, Liam and his friends ooed and ahhed at the sights of Bangkok. It was certainty beautiful. Yuri drove them to his house which was fairly neat.

"You guys can relax for a little." offered Yuri as they entered his house.

"Thank you." thanked Liam. He took a seat on the couch. "So, you got any plans for us?"

"Well, I did make some plans for us. I got everything working. We should be able to go tomorrow." asked Yuri. Everyone yelled in glee.

"So, where are we going?" asked Eva, taking a seat by Liam.

"Rook Islands. An island that isn't even on the map!" exclaimed Yuri.

"You sure we are going to be safe?" asked Liam. He didn't want to go someplace dangerous. Especially if it's not on the map.

"100% sure. We are going there by plane. We might explore a little and get picked up at night by a few guys I know." said Yuri. He smiled, he was SURE this plan was going to work.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Henry, already hungry for adventure.

"Whatever you'd like. There's no laws at all. It's a completely lonely place. Almost nobody lives there." said Yuri.

"SWEET!" yelled Henry gleefully. "I can't wait for this!"

"Like I said, rest for today and we leave tomorrow!" smiled Yuri. "Here we come Rook Islands!"

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But, this is only the beginning! It will get longer and longer, also more action-packed. The story will be a little different from the actual Far Cry 3. Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
